


To the stars

by Miyu Hinamori (DaphneTheAdipose)



Category: Full Moon o Sagashite
Genre: Does it count as major character death if the character is canonly dead?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/Miyu%20Hinamori
Summary: The dead aren't meant to be together with the living.





	To the stars

The dead aren't meant to be together with the living.

I learned the hard way.

I couldn't leave this world; leave her behind just because of a plane crash.

I died, but I refused to go on and stayed with her. I wanted her to be with me, to always be together and that's why she got that tumor.

The dead aren't meant to be together with the living. They will slowly infect the living eventually leading to their death. Each day I stayed with her, she got closer to death. I didn't notice it, not even as she was losing her voice bit by bit.

Until the day they came: the shinigami. I've had an encounter with those once, when they wanted to help me go on, but I had already bound myself to her. Her presence hid mine, because she was living and I was dead. I never saw those shinigami again. Then again I never saw many of them. These shinigami were different ones.

I was surprised she could see them and didn't realize it was because of me. Should've known it though. When they told her she only had one year to live, my first reaction was surprise. Then, I hate to admit it, I was happy. I was happy she would die. Then she would be with me forever. I was so immersed in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice her leaving the house and me following her. You see, since I bound myself to her, I'm stuck to her, I have to go wherever she goes. It's like we're chained together.

Then she was caught by the shinigami and then allowed to take the audition with her 16-year old body. It was quite a lot to take in. I didn't know what to expect of the audition, because she wasn't allowed to sing in her grandmother's house and then the tumor kicked in. I even forgot she wanted to be become a singer, well not entirely forgot, I just kinda pushed it into a corner of my memories. When she began to sing, really began to sing, this memory suddenly flooded my mind. Our promise to fulfill our dreams: for me, to become an astronaut and for her, to become a singer. Sure my dream wasn't fulfilled, but why couldn't she fulfill hers? It would be unfair. I didn't notice it then, but that time I had already distanced myself from her.

Over the course of the year I distanced myself further, fully knowing my presence would be what would cause her death. But I still was bound. Only the chains were slowly breaking. The only time I got close to her again was when she learned of my death, but feeling I influenced her, I distanced myself once again.

As the year went by, I saw her make new friends, broaden her horizons.

As the year went by, I saw her and the cat-shinigami get closer and closer.

As the year went by and as she gained more and more popularity, I saw that she wanted to live, so badly.

She didn't want to die, she wanted to sing forever.

The bound was now a simple thread.

A lot happened in that year and then the year was over and Mitsuki recovered from her surgery. She didn't die, but she couldn't sing while recovering and stopped being Full Moon.

The shinigami also went away.

Two years went by. I watched her grow stronger and climb up to be a singer again. As quickly as Full Moon had gathered fans, Mitsuki also broke through. I couldn't bear to leave her yet, so that's why I'm watching her concert now. Like always I'm watching from afar, careful to never get close, as to not contaminate her again with death. She still has a long life to live.

At the end of the concert, my eye catches something familiar. A person approaches the stage; Mitsuki sees him, look full of surprise and runs off of the stage to him. Then it hits me: it's the cat-shinigami, Takuto! And he's human! He explains his situation and enters the stage together with Mitsuki. They sing the last song and as they sing, the bound slowly breaks. I'm sorry for not being there for her, for giving her so much trouble, for leaving her now, but she'll be alright. She's not alone.

Now it's time to fulfill my own dream. The thread is gone and I drift up to the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Eichi being the reason she sees shinigami and the concert at the end are derived from the manga. The rest is based on the anime.


End file.
